All I Wanted
by ambrostoned
Summary: Sequel to Please Don't Leave me! Think of me when you're out, when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees when the world treats you way too fairly. It's a shame i'm a dream...All I wanted was you
1. My Heart

Two months had past since that last time they had seen each other. Hayley ran crying to her best friend Taylor. As each day went by it hurt her more even though she was used to waking up without him it hurt her because she knew he was gone from her. It hit the internet already. She was thankful and touched by how thoughtful of her fans are. A week after Phil had an interview with Baltimore Sun about the show and surprisingly about his relationship. When he was asked how his love life is was.

_-Flashback a week after their break up-_

_She was visiting her friends from who are along with the band. The three members are in their own bus with Hayley._

_"Lee, come here. A fan just tweeted me to tell you that Phil had an interview" with the name being said, Hayley rushed to where Sierra and her laptop was. "What did it say?" She asked. Sierra pushed the laptop in front of her so she could it read it. The headline was 'CM Punk talks about (old) Nexus, Relationship and more'. She was a fan of the Nexus especially of Wade Barrett but she just wanted to read what Phil has to say about his status._

_BS: so Punk, everyone here would like to know about your relationship status._

_CM Punk: Yeah, I just got a fresh wound but I'm getting better._

_Hayley didn't know what to feel. Was he really letting go and moving on. It also surprised her about the fact that he actually talked about his lover life since when people would ask him he would turn them down. She thought that maybe he wanted to feel her guilty. _

_-End of flashback-_

She also hadn't spoke to Josh expect if they will do a soundcheck, rehearsal or show. They were in complete business. Hayley had been writing a song for the past month and the song was about how he felt with Phil. She had a little help from her friends while being in another tour. Tonight will be the night that she would perform it on stage. She ceard a knock from the door where she could see Nick Santino her friend from the band A Rocket to the Moon who she was working with.

"Hayls, sound check sched will be from 10 to 10:30 after ADTR." She told him thanks and invited Nick in their tour bus. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Just a little better since I have finished the song and I'll be able to sing it later." She smiled at him.

"You know Justin and Eric are telling me to invite you next month to Raw. They still have no idea about what happened" she chuckled after hearing what Nick had said.

"Those two. But you know I'm a huge WWE fan so, count me in." She grinned. She told her self she wouldn't let it get to her. She would be attending the show to watch her favorites. Still, a part of her is saying that she wanted to Phil again.

"Are you sure with that?" He asked

"Yeah. It's in St. Louis right?" she said. He hugged Hayley and told her that he had to go since they were next for soundcheck. She pulled out her Phone and called Zac and asked him if they could run through the song. While waiting for him she turned on the televison to see a re-run of Skins. She had barely watched television with the things going on. She turned it off and went outside the bus. When she got out she was greeted by the fans who weren't that fan girling too much. They knew she wanted some space so they gave it to her. She reached the backstage and saw the rest of the band talking. Zac was teaching him the song while Jeremy and Taylor were goofing around.

"Hey, Nicks!" Jeremy greeted. Jeremy and Taylor gave or that nickname. "Paramore soundcheck in 7" they nodded and the 4 headed out already. She was left with Josh.

"Hayls, I-" she cut him off

"Josh, Taylor told you already right? I'd like to have a run through" he nodded.

"Sure. But before that Hayley you have to listen to me. We can't not talk about what happened. Look I'm sorry I caused your relationship with Phil" she didn't expect for Josh to say that. Of course it wasn't his fault.

"No. Josh it wasn't clearly your fault. Maybe it was just that before I could tell Phil the person showed the photo to him already. Don't blame yourself on this one." She reassured him. Of course their best friends

"I'm really sorry. I'm still your best friend." He smiled and she gave her a hug. They went throught song and while singing Josh couldn't help but feel stupid for being drunk and confess his feelings for Hayley. Not only that but he caused her relationshi with Phil. He knew she loved him so much and so did Phil. Listening to the lyrics he knew he was ver wrong and he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

"Hayley, Josh! Paramore in 2." The stage director said. They quicly got up the stage and started with Playing God, Turn It Off, We Are Broken then followed my a few more songs.

The time had past and it was their set already. After singing album songs it was time to release the dedicated single.

"Alright everyone. This next song is a new single. It's titled My Heart. I dedicate this to a very special someone who I lost two months ago." After saying the last sentence the crowd shouted different names, some Philley and some are just simply Phil. She smiled to their fans and she cued the band to start the intro.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong__. __That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone__  
><em>_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you__. __We could sing our own__ b__ut what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope__. __This time I will be listening_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you we could sing our own__but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __My heart is yours__. __This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __My heart is yours._

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __My heart is yours__. __This heart, it beats, beats for only you__. __My heart, my heart is yours.__My heart is yours.__My heart is yours__. __My heart is_

The song finished and she ended up tearing up. Their set ended and the band thanked everyone on the show. They went backstage to be given warm smiles from the others. She ran to Nick and hugged him. "You were great out there. The song was amazing." She gave him a thanks and went to their bus and went to her bunk. There was a picture of her and Phil. She didn't wait for the others to come back so she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Another change. In this fic My Heart wasn't released yet but the timeline here is mid 2010 so Please Don't Leave Me happened early 2010. Review for the next! <strong>


	2. Interviews

**A/N: Check the author's note on chapter 1! Again, I do not own any characters in this story. x**

* * *

><p>Phil was riding with his good friend Wade Barrett heading to the next city. After having a long conversation and nothing left to say Wade turned on the radio and listen to some fm stations.<p>

_'Well our listeners our uniting by requesting one song, belle.' The guy said. _

_'It was just released 3 days ago and I really like this song, Tony. I mean the meaning is nice. I heard about the story behind this. It's plain beautiful' his partner said._

'_Then we bring you Paramore's new single, My Heart'_

Hearing the name Paramore, Phil froze for a minute. What could the radio jock mean? He stopped those thoughts first when he started to hear her voice.

_'I am finding out that maybe I was wrong...' _Phil has been trying to move on and focus with his career. But what could Hayley possibly mean?

'_I have fallen down and I can't do this alone...'_ Did he really did the right thing of letting her go?

_'Stay with me this is what I need please'_ he remembered the night he walked away from her. Before shutting the door he clearly heard Hayley whispering 'please don't leave me'

He finished the song and lots of things were running around his mind.

"Phil, you alright?"

'"Huh? Yeah. I am" he reassured his friend. He saw Wade grab his iPad from the backseat and checked his tweets. Wade opened a wrestling gossip site that was nothing but lies. He came to a stop when he was redirected to a Hollywood gossip site. Wade browsed then he saw a headline that says _"Story behind Paramore's new single My Heart. Hayley Williams speaks out" _He tapped his friend and showed him the article. They stopped to the deserted road so Phil could read.

_Interviewer: Many are asking the story behind your new single. Your fans would like to know the story behind it. What or who was it about?_

_Hayley: "Well two months ago I've broken up with my boyfriend. I realized how much he meant to me when he left. I was incomplete. So while on the road on sleepless nights I wrote the lyrics. How I felt about him...us. Probably everyone has an idea of what happened. But I waned to let him know that he's the one I love. That I couldn't last another moment without him. He had helped the band with a couple of songs like Ignorance. We had this song that we kept on practicing that we couldn't get right. I knew it was because of him. The song is nothing without him. Though we barely see each other a word from him would give me so much hope. I wanted to know that up until now my heart is still his and only his."_

After reading the interview right on rcue his phone beeped. He had new twitter alerts. He scanned his timeline when he saw her tweeted. He clicked on the status and she had stated _"Happy 14. 8 months"_ he knew what he exactly what she meant. The 14th was when he asked her to be his girlfriend and it was the start of a great relationship. He never forgot though. Last month he avoided twitter. Because Phil knew his mentions would blow up. He typed _'It could have been'_ and hit send. He threw his phone to the backseat and started driving again. Wade didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to comfort a friend when it comes to relationships. So he just talked about their upcoming storyline. Next month he would be the new Nexus leader. Since the creative had decided to let Wade pursue his singles career.

Hayley had nothing to do this week and she just stayed in her two story apartment. She turned on her laptop and checked her twitter. Scrolling down he saw him. She couldn't believe what she read so she clicked on the status itself. 'It could have been' what could that possibly mean? Was that a response to her tweet? She believed it was. She clicked the reply button but she didn't know what to say. She was arguing if she should tweet him or not. Hayley couldn't decide so she just threw her laptop beside her.

Two weeks had past and they just finished a one week tour. Also three more weeks before she could see Phil...Raw live again.

She checked some sites and came across some Hollywood site. Scrolling down she wasn't sure if she had seen his name so she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She clicked the link _"Model Caroline Trentini getting cozy with WWE Superstar CM Punk" _she said the rumor. No it wasn't a rumor. There were actual pictures of them together going out of the car getting in a club, inside, and leaving the club. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the photos. He really has moved on. She scrolled again and saw a video of them. The interviewer asked if they were dating but he said that _"They just met and starting a friendship."_ She read the full article.

_"Wrestler CM Punk getting cozy with model Caroline Trentini. After guest hosting on Raw model Carol along with other wrestlers went to a club in LA. Though she looked good friends with the rest one wrestler looked like there was going to be something more. CM Punk was caught getting out of the car leading Carol in the club. The straighedge superstar and model were quite comfortable. It looked like Carol really got along with Punk. "They were laughing, flirting and getting really close to each other." A source said. The two were also spotted going out and luckily a video was taken"_

Hayley went back to the video. She pressed played

_"Are you an item?" The paps asked._

_"If you mean by item like friends then yes we are." He chuckled. _

_"Okay friends. But will we get to see more of this someday?" _

_"Yeah. Of course. I think I'll visit Raw more often" Carol said. The paps said thank you and Phil opened the door for her._

She was on the verge of tears when she saw the video. He definitely had moved on. She remembered when it was her in Carol's position. He would always open the door for her. Well it's a rule of a gentleman but they were dating. She heard a knock for the door and when she opened it, it was Josh. "Hey hayls" he gave her a tight hug.

"What's with the smile?" She asked curiously.

"I've got news!"

"Spill..."

"I'm dating Jenna!" He practically yelled. She was happy for him. He finally found someone that would make him happy. Josh and Jenna have been seeing each other for weeks but she saw that the couple's love felt real. That love that was going to last. That loved she was supposed to share with Phil.

"I'm so happy for you oh my god" I gave him a hug.

"Band's going to dinner tonight. I'll be seeing you alright." She nodded.

"Alright, bye." He gave her a kiss on the forehead leaving hayley. Once she heard the door shut she sighed and plomped to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Hayley watches Raw live! Will she have an encounter with Phil? Or she's simply there to watch the show? Review this loves!<strong>


	3. Raw

**A/N: Before reading this chapter right Hayley and Punk tweeted in chapter two. So I will show you the tweets. Uhm go to my profile then there's link for the "Happy 14. 8 months" and "It could have been" tweets. Legit. **

* * *

><p>Hayley, Nick, Justin and Eric were getting ready for tonight's show. The 4 had front row seats so they were really pumped up for tonight. They even brought signs. They had 'Where can I sign up for Nexus?' And 'Randy those voices could join our band'. It had been three weeks since Nexus had made their first appearance onRaw and the four were actually pro-nexus. Security started allowing fans to enter the arena and they found their seats. The crew was getting ready for the taping of WWE Superstars with Zack Ryder main eventing. She knew the people backstage when she used to go with Phil. Phil. She remembered. She would be seeing him tonight. They enjoyed the episode of superstars and they had 10 minutes before Raw starts.<p>

Once 'Burn to the Ground' played everyone in the arena were on their feet. The show started off with Cena discussing how Nexus was on air when only one has a contract. Cena also acknoledged Hayley saying 'you know Nexus, I don't want to see my friend Hayley Williams and her friends not happy about the show'. Just when he said that Hayley raised the Nexus sign they made a night before. Which made John's mouth form an 'O'.

Phil was sitting on the couch in his locker room watching the promo of Cena along with Nexus. He rambled until his eyes widened when he heard his co worker acknowledge 'Hayley Williams' he didn't know if he heard it right but when the camera focused on Hayley, his jaw dropped at the sight of her. He didn't forget how gorgeous she was. She smiled at John, that smile the calms him down. The backstage crew knocked on his locker room saying that he is up in 5. Phil stretched for the last time and went to the gorilla position. He had a match against John Morrison that would end up in a no-contest. He greeted his opponent but a friend off-screen. He would be attacking John from behind while doing his signature slo-mo entrance. He just hoped that he won't botch and that he won't be distracted by Hayley.

*Phil's p.o.v*

I heard my cue so I ran to hit Morrison with a steel chair. I attacked him then dragged him ringside...right across her. I didn't intend to. I couldn't look at her because I knew I'll just break out of character. What I did was grabbed Morrison's face and shouted at a fan beside her. I started shouting words to the teenager and kept attacking Morrison. Referrees went down to break us apart and when they did. I took a glance at Hayley who was staring back at me. I quickly looked away and act pissed at the refs. When I reached backstage I quickly went to catering to get a bottle of water and went back to the hotel.

*Hayley's p.o.v*

The show went by so fast and when they were having a dark match the security told me that Cena wanted me backstage. I told Justin, Nick and Eric and they were fine with it. But for Eric, he wanted the two signs signed by nexus and randy. I smiled and took the two signs from him. The security showed me the way and I said I'll just figure out my own way to John and Randy's locker room. I was about to turn to a corner when I heard a familiar voice. That voice was Phil's and I knew it. I stopped on my tracks. I didn't want to listen because as much as I hate to say it. It's none of my business anymore. I just had to stop because I wasn't ready to cross paths with him. I peeked and saw him sitting on the crates with a phone attached to his ear. He was talking about to someone and his flight to New York. Maybe he was visiting a friend. He hung his phone end I stepped back. I waited for a few seconds so he could leave. When I turned to walk around the corner right in time I bumped into Phil. I didn't fall or anything but it felt like I had bumped into a post. I looked up at him I saw the surprised and shocked look on his face. I backed away a little and I smiled at him.

*Phil's p.o.v*

I just got off the phone with my girlfriend of 3 days. Yes, a girlfriend. After the night Carol hosted Raw and we kept in touch. Every time I have a free time I would try to contact her. I really liked her since. I couldn't get her off my mind. Maybe some of my friends were right. I needed someone. This may sound cheesy but maybe it's time to move on and find someone to fix the broken heart I had. It was Carol who could. She was very humble. We talked about her career and whenever we talk about it I see her face light up. I could see how happy and proud she is. From cover models of different magazone in different countries and walking in the runway to model of different clothing brands. I enjoyed talking to her. When we first met I was thinking about Hayley. Then she came up to me and sat down beside me. It's like she read my mind and she knew what was wrong. Carol told me that I can open up to her. I did, when I did she was just there listening to me attentively. After I finish she gave me advices and stuff. Same whenever I had problems. I'd always ring her to open up. Even of she had photoshoots she takes a break and sits down just to listen to me. She's every person has wanted. Someone to just stay with youy while you vent out. Don't get me wrong Hayley was like that too though we barely talk when we're both on the road.

When I got off from the phone with Carol I sat on the crates for a while thinking about how happy she made me feel. I'll be flying to New York early in the morning to meet her and watch a fashion show to support her. I smiled to myself about the thought of seeing her again. I got off the crates and headed to the locker room. Just about when I turned to the corner. I bumped to a quite small figure. I looked down and froze. It qas that signature hair. I had this surprised and shocked look on my face. I knew she was here but I didn't know she was backstage. She looked up at me and smiled which I returned.

"Hayley..." I said softly. "Phil." She said. It was awkward. We fell silent for a moment when she started to say something.

"Uh, do you know where John and Randy's locker room is located? Security said John wanted me backstage." She asked. The sight of her was amazing. I never knew I could be this close to her again. I just stared at her for a while the snapped out.

"Uh yeah. I can show you. I'll be passing their locker room anyways." I said. She nodded at me and we headed to John and Randy's locker room. We didn't talk at all. I wanted to but I just decided to keep my mouth shut. We stopped at the locker door then I knocked. I leaned beside the sign beside the dorr and waited for someone to open the door. John was the one to open the door.

*third person's pov*

"Hayley!" John exclaimed.

"Hey John." Hayley greeted.

"Wow you found the locker room. How did you get here?" He asked. She jerked her thumb to where Phil was leaning.

"Punk" he said almost shocked as ever. He said hi to his colleague.

Then Randy suddenly opened the door wider. "Who's at the...Hayley!" He took her grom the ground and gave her a huge hug. He put her down and messed her hair. Since Phil was feeling out of place he told the rest that he's returning to his locker room and head to the hotel since he has a flight to new york early in the morning. When Phil left the three went inside the locker room and catch up. When Phil and Hayley were still together and she was on the road with him, Hayley would always go to their locker room. Hayley asked Randy to sign the 'those Randy those voices could join our band' sign that Eric made. He said that it would be nice. She also told the two that she wanted to meet Nexus and if they could also sign the Nexus sign Justin made. They went to Nexus' locker room.

"John, Randy" Wade greeted.

"Hey. Wade meet Hayley. Hayley, Wade" randy introduced the two of them.

"Hi. I've heard things about you" he said. Her thoughts were flooded by the 'things' he knew about her. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hard a couple of songs of you on the radio. Looked up your band and I like it." Wade said. Though he may have lied a bit. Of course that not what he only knew. He knew everything about Phil and Hayley's past relationship. But he had to stop there because he knew it was not his place. Hayley was introduced to the rest of Nexus and asked if they could sign the sign Justin made. They talked for a couple of minutes then walked back to John and Randy's locker room. She asked if they could drop her off the hotel. They were staying in the same hotel. Hayley thought Randy was going home since it's his hometown. They made their way back to the hotel and said the goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Hayley went in her hotel room together with Justin, Eric and Nick she saw them look up from the television. "Hey guys." She greeted. They went to the bed and talked about what happened. He gave the signs to Eric and Justin who had faces of 6 year olds. Nick and Hayley were left in the bedroom.<p>

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was awesome. Just like before" she smiled.

"Hayley you know what I mean. Did bumped into him or something?"

"Ugh fine. I did. Literally. We bumped into each other when were both turning around the corner."

"Then?"

"I said 'Phil' he said 'Hayley' I asked him if he knew where John and Randy's locker room was. He said yes and yold me he could bring me there because he was gonna pass them anyway. That was it.

"You didn't talk along the way?"

"Nope. Not a single word"

"how did it feel? How did it feel facing him again after 3 months?" He asked curiously. He knew she had to say something.

*hayley's pov*

When Nick asked the question. I asked myself. How did I really feel? "Honestly Nick, it was nice. When I bumped into him I never thought I could never get face to face with him like that ever again. Seeing him in front of me made me remember everything we had. When I looked at his eyes I saw the way he used to look at me. The sad part was after a few moments it changed. It's like it was just normal. Like nothing happened at all. I just stared at him and realized how much I'm not over him. He was the only one who made me feel like that since Josh. I miss him a lot. I know it's been three months but it's horrible. I tried moving on but something keeps me from not wanting to. Earlier in the arena it was like the first time we met. When we were walking I wanted to talk him. I wanted him to say something but there's nothing. His face was very happy. More happy when I was with him. Maybe when we broke up it's quite what we wanted. I just want to have a normal conversation with him. Catch up or anything less awkward. Maybe if I can't work it out with him anymore we could at least stay friends." I cried to Nick's arms.

"Shh. Hayls, things would back to the things they used to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Saw the tweets? Legit huh<br>Review loves!**


End file.
